Broken Shards
by GhostTaco
Summary: Can you fix what's been broken from the start? That's how Maikeru Awasu feels when he learns that he suffers from PSTD, Anxiety, and Panic Attacks. When he transfers to Yamuku, he'll learn that everyone is a bit broken on the inside, even the normal people. Miku also discovers a secret that his adoptive mother has kept from him. Parings: HisaoX? MikuX?


Broken Shards

 _Darkness was all that I could see. The smell of danger in the sea air. Mama wasn't near and I couldn't find daddy anywhere. It felt wet everywhere, I hope I could find mama so she could help put my floaties on. A rumble rippled across the big boat we were on but the boat was pointed up. I heard people yelling but it was so dark I couldn't see._

" _Mama! Daddy! I can't see!" I tried calling out but nobody answered me. The water was slowly rising to my chest._

 _I frantically tried to walk/swim to what I thought was an exit but it was only a wall with a small rope on it._

 _I cried out as the water quickly raised to my neck, making me panic and pulled on the small rope. That's when the wall gave away….right as my body got covered in water….._

* * *

I woke up gasping for air, my lungs feeling like balloons. I waited until my breathing was under control.

"Miku, I was so worried." A woman, who was my "mom", said in a strained tone. Seem that she was crying while I was out.

"Mom, I'm sorry to ma-"

"No! Miku this has more than once. Everytime it happens you say you going to take better care of yourself, that it doesn't affect anything. Every single time." She was gonna start crying now.

I felt guilty, I didn't want to make her worry. I was in the hospital before so i wasn't surprised that i had tubes in my nose. Which was not bad since it was to help me breath, it just annoyed me that this was a frequent thing happening.

"Mom I didn't know it was gonna happen during your promotion party." I felt a smack in my head and a groan escaped her lips.

"Maikuru Awasu! I don't care about my promotion party. I care for my son and his health. Seriously these panic attacks are getting out of control."

I agreed with her, I didn't know what had caused these things. I rubbed eye crud out my eyes and yawned, I looked outside to see that it was daylight outside.

"It was a day I missed right?"

"Three days to be exact."

"Oh boy. Mom you're considering it aren't you?"

Just before she could answer, the room door opened and walked in a female nurse. She looked new. Also American. Oh that wasn't good.

The nurse came to my bedside, then looked at my mom and looked at me, A quizzical look forming on her face.

" _Uh hello, my name is nurse Ci-_ "

"I don't speak english miss, I understand it but don't speak it. and yes that's my mom er adoptive." I said as another hit on the head came.

"Okay! Biological mom as well. You know that's not true anyway."

"I love and care for you as a real son." Mom laughed at her response, cheering up a little bit.

The nurse stood there with some pink flushing on her cheeks. i understood her confusion and mistake. My skin tone was dark and I was supposed to be considered African American but i talk, sound, and acted Japanese. Mom told me that she adopted me cause she was too busy to be in a relationship. Which was weird cause how busy could a 25 year Japanese woman be to not have a boyfriend.

"My apologies sir. My mistake. I am your nurse, Cindy." The woman said in fluent Japanese.

"Aren't you the nurse that's assisting my doctor haha or are you my personal nurse." I say trying to make a joke of somewhat. Nobody laughed though, so it either went over their heads or she might actually be my nurse.

"Doctor Tatsuko will be with you in a moment. So," Cindy paused while looking at a clipboard that probably had my information on it. "Maikeru Awasu, it says here that you've been having hallucinations, panic attacks, anxiety, and PTSD."

Jeez, was I really that messed up? I remember being afraid of water but not knowing why. Mom said she didn't know either, that the adoption center never knew why either.

"I'll let the doctor explain your medication. There are some other arrangements that your mom agreed to." The nurse said as walked through the door. The man was probably around my mom's height, which was 5'8. He was old but not squinting eyes old. Like he had experience everything he wanted in life.

He told me about the medication I would be taking to help with everything nurse Cindy listed. He stated that they no longer wanted me to stay in my current school, since if I had a panic attack or started having hallucinations I would probably hurt them or myself. I knew where this was going.

"Miku...I think it's the best decision if you go to Yamaku." My mom reluctantly told me, those baby brown eyes tearing up with regret. I would have answered her, yelled at her, or asked why but I don't know what happened. To me it was like I froze up while time fast forwarded. But I didn't want it too..

* * *

 _ **Hisao**_

"Do you want to have lunch together then" My loud, pink haired classmate asked me. I just got through talking with her and her best friend (Who was deaf) about clubs since not a lot of people went to their dorms after classes. There was also the strange, long haired,

quiet girl who ran off before class ended. Shoot! I don't have any plans for lunch. Well except go to the library.

Before I can answer Misha, the class door opened. I expected the quiet girl to come back but it wasn't her. It was a guy, he looked to be my age or younger. I didn't think he was Japanese since he had a darker skin tone, an American teddy bear, and the looked on how face tells me that he was either new to the country, this school, or both.

The foreigner walked over to our teacher, Moutu, and gave him a slip of paper, doing anything but blinking. His movements seem so robotic and forced.

"Hmm, another new student? Hicchan maybe he could be your best friend." Misha said, laughing at the end. She stopped and studied him for a bit before mumbling something about someone being cute.

"I don't think I want to. I'll rather go to lunch with you guys."

Misha translated to Shizune, who glared at me while signing fast with her fingers. Misha apparently didn't get my insult at first. So her confusion was quite hilarious and enjoyable.

"..."

" **That's mean…..** Wait huh? HEY!" Misha glared at me with crossed arms. Luckily I knew how to fix this.

"Fine, how about I go to lunch with you guys?" I asked. Misha translated and Shizune didn't even bother to sign back. Just giving a satisfied smile and holding her glasses.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I went back to the group work we were doing until Misha squeaked or something related to that.

"Uh, h-hi! Y-you wanna be in our group?" Misha stuttered at the beginning but seemed to composed herself. I look to see that it was the foreigner she was talking to.

He just stared at nothing. Maybe he was in shock or something. Did he even understood us?

"Hey man, take a seat. Or not since the lunch Bell's ab-" Before I can finish my sentence the bell rings and everyone in the class rushes out except for us four.

"Shicchan thinks we should invite the newer student to lunch with us too." Misha said. I looked at Shizune with a suspicious look but either she was innocent or pretended not to see me.

Misha, however, went over to the foreigner and tried to asked him to come with us to lunch. After her yelling loudly in his ear, Moutu came over to stop her.

"Ms. Mikado, I don't think you should have lunch with Mr. Awasu. He-"

"WELL SHICCHAN INVITED HIM TO LUNCH AND HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYONE ELSE LIKE HICCHAN AND I, I MEAN WE WANT-"

"As a teacher, I must adhere to-"

"I DON'T CARE AB-" I thought the argument was gonna last a while but Misha cutted herself off and grabbed Awasu's hand. I thought I heard a small gasp from him but I was more shocked when Misha pulled him, he followed.

Misha seemed proud of this and stuck her tongue out at the teacher, who went back to his desk grumbling.

Once we left the class, we reached the lunchroom and started eating. After we were done, the conversation went back to a previous topic we had before. I wanted to know if there was any clubs available to join but I didn't have none in mind. Lunch ended with me agreeing to a game of "Risk!" A world domination game that they wanted to play. Just to get me to join Student Council. Misha wanted Awasu to join but she didn't get an answer in his catatonic like state.

During the afternoon classes, the long haired, quiet girl came back and sat down in her seat without a word. Again, no one seems to notice, or if they did, no one said anything. I wanted to ask Misha about it, but I didn't want to be nosy.

* * *

 **A/n: End of chapter one. I don't know how people will feel about this since no one ever review my stories. Late disclaimer: I don't own the all the characters. Just Miku, his adoptive mom, his parents, nurse Cindy, and Dr. Tatsuko. I own Miku's plot too. Review if you liked it or tell me what to add or change.**


End file.
